


Vali Shorts

by xsosayweallx



Series: The Fifth Child [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsosayweallx/pseuds/xsosayweallx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Vali Lokison that don't fit in The Fifth Child</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I miss you

Vali made his way through the woods, brushing his hands across the trunks of the trees. Narfi had loved nature, had loved to tromp around pretending to be a brave hero on a quest. He had lost count of the amount of Earth years it had been since his little brother's murder but it felt like an eternity. 

"Every year baby brother?"

He turned expecting to just see his sister only to be surprised by all of his siblings. They piled in around him, passing him around into tight hugs.

"The four of you are ridiculous,"Vali muttered his face buried in his oldest brother's chest. "How did you get Sleipnir away from the All-Father?"

The teenager beamed at him from under a mess of curls,"Just because I'm not as showy as the rest of them doesn't mean I don't know a trick or two Vali."

"I'm fairly certain that having eight legs in your normal form is showy,"Vali turned to get a good look at him. "That's a very nice human form though. Fits right in with the family set. Have you chosen a name?"

"I'm going with Damian. I liked a movie with that name,"Sleipnir shrugged.

Vali nodded, his brother had an odd sense of humor he supposed that's why Sleipnir had chosen a form that looked younger than Vali even though Vali was technically the baby. Though the odd time difference between the Realms might have influenced that as well.

With a twist of her hand Hel was suddenly holding a lit candle,"Come on. It's time."

She led the way deeper and deeper into the trees until they arrived at the deepest point in the forest where Vali had arrived all those years ago. They all got settled onto the ground, ready to remember the baby brother who was never going to join them.

"I miss you Narfi, every day."


	2. Prophecy

Vali wondered sometimes if Odin had ever heard of a self-fulfilling prophecy. Yes there had been a prophecy made about Ragnarök and his siblings involvement but honestly he'd done everything he could to make it happen.

When you tortured people they tended to want to kill you. The monstrous children of Loki were born with a destiny it seemed, but this time they were fighting back.

Hela had left her deathly kingdom, Fenrir was free of his torturous muzzle, Jörmungandr had come up from the sea floor, and Sleipnir was no longer forced to be Odin's mount. They were free on Earth and planned to stay that way.

This time they would not let Odin force them to behave like him. They would fight the destiny set out so long ago to make their own. For once the children of Loki were going to have a happy ending.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vali flashback

Vali leaned his head back against his chair with a huff, this day was not going his way at all and he didn't like it.

"It's very unbecoming of you to sulk. Did you know that?"

His scowl deepened as he looked over at his favorite special agent. He really didn't need the commentary and he wasn't sulking. "It's called plotting. Stark will pay and it will take time to plan something of the proper magnitude. It isn't like I can just punch him in the face, too many people have done that."

And now she was laughing at him and he didn't see what was so funny about any of this. Vali had been nice to the arrogant bastard because she'd asked him to only to have it thrown in his face and now she mocked him.

"I really don't know why I put up with you Carter," he shook his head.


End file.
